


New Arguments

by diezminutos



Series: Elliot [6]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Conversations, F/F, F/M, Filler, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diezminutos/pseuds/diezminutos
Summary: "I'm not taking parenting advice from you, Michael."





	New Arguments

"How was school?" Alex buckled Elliot's seatbelt. "Did you have a good day?"

"Is Dad really an alien?"

"Yeah..." Alex nodded. "That's how he has powers. El, we talked about this-"

"Am I an alien?"

"I...I don't know," Alex said as he started the car and began their drive home. "That's why we were going to go to Aunt Liz's house so maybe we could understand."

"Chlo says aliens aren't real," Elliot mumbled.

"She doesn't know, El. You can't tell her, remember?"

"Why not?"

"Because Aunt Liz and Uncle Max don't want her to know."

"But you and Dad said lying was bad."

"I know we said that, but...this is a little different."

"Am I bad? I don't want to be bad!"

"No, Elliot, you're not bad."

"Chlo knows everything-"

"Chlo doesn't know everything!" Alex snapped. He stopped the car too quickly startling him and Elliot. He sighed after a moment. "Elliot, I know this is tricky, but...Aunt Liz and Uncle Max don't want her to know."

"Why not?"

"Elliot," Alex turned around in his seat. "I'm going to tell you a secret, okay? And you can't tell anyone, especially Chlo. Promise?"

"Pinky promise," Elliot stuck out his finger. Alex smiled and locked his larger finger with Elliot's small one.

"Uncle Max and Auntie Isobel are aliens, too," Alex whispered.

"They have powers, too?"

"Mhm...but they're a little different than yours and Dad's."

"Oh."

"Elliot, you won't tell, right?"

"I promised, Daddy."

 

"You told him what?" Max yelled over the phone.

"Max," Michael warned. "Alex had to, okay? And I think it's the best-"

"I can't believe you!" Max sighed. "I can't believe you told him about you!"

"What was I supposed to do?" Michael was starting to get angry.

"Michael, he's sleeping," Alex reminded him from their bed. Michael nodded and sighed sitting down next to Alex. Alex rubbed his back soothingly trying to calm him down.

"I can't just keep this from him. He has powers and I need to help him with them."

"What happened to flying under the radar? I heard he sent a kid to the hospital!"

"He was protecting Chlo!"

"I just wanted our kids to be normal," Max sighed. "Didn't want them to have to deal with this."

"Chlo is," Michael insisted. "And Elliot...he's still a kid. He does all the same stuff."

"Chlo isn't normal."

"What?" Michael froze.

"What?" Alex was confused. "Michael, what is it?"

"The power has gone out in our house five times this month," Max whispered. "Even at my worst, I'm not that bad."

"She...she has your powers?" Michael whispered.

"Who? Chlo?" Alex whispered. Michael put his hand on Alex's shoulder to quiet him.

"I don't know...I didn't really think anything about it until you brought Elliot a couple weeks ago. I didn't think the whole alien thing was gonna pass on or whatever."

"Max," Michael shook his head. "Look...we're...we're gonna figure all this out...but maybe-"

"I'm not taking parenting advice from you, Michael," Max answered.

"Okay," Michael shrugged. "If you change your mind, then...I'm here."

Michael groaned when Max hung up and flopped against the mattress.

"So Chlo is..." Alex started.

"Yep," Michael rubbed his eyes.

"And Max doesn't want-"

"Yeah," Michael groaned.

"He should-"

"Yeah I know," Michael snapped. "But he doesn't want my advice so do you want to try?"

"We're on the same side," Alex's voice was tense.

"I know," Michael nodded and sat up again. He grabbed Alex's hand and squeezed it. "Sorry."

Alex gently wrapped his arms around Michael's body and brought them both down onto the mattress. "I love you," he whispered. "I'm sorry everything with him is always so hard." Michael sighed and nuzzled against his husband's chest.

"Bet he'd listen to Is," he grumbled.

"Maybe you should tell her," he played with Michael's curls which had gotten even wilder throughout the phone call due to Michael constantly running his hand through them.

"Yeah...maybe."

 

"Hey, Izzy," Michael smiled at his sister when she opened the door.

"God, I've missed you," she sighed and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry. But I think you'll understand when I tell you-"

"Tell me what?"

"Elliot-"

"Oh my God. Is Elliot okay?" Isobel panicked and she came into the living room. They had always had an unexplainable connection. Michael was convinced that she loved Elliot more than she loved him most of the time.

"He's okay," he chuckled slightly. "But...he has my powers."

"No," she shook her head, but noticed Michael's serious face. "He does? Really?"

"Notice the new TV?" he gestured towards it.

"What did he do?"

"He lost control like I do and it went flying."

"Oh my God, Michael," she finally sat down on the couch. "Did you tell Max?"

"He thinks I should have kept it a secret from El," Michael sighed sitting next to her. "But Alex and I told him. How else am I supposed to explain flying TVs to him?"

Isobel nodded in understanding.

"Auntie Isobel!" a voiced called from the door. Alex helped him take his backpack off and smiled at the two of them.

"Elly!" she smiled as he rushed over to hug her. She squeezed him and sat him on her lap. "How was school?"

"Good! Ben came back and said we could still be friends."

"That's great," she smiled and glanced at Michael questioningly.

"And Miss C said we were gonna learn about the moon!"

"So exciting, Elly," Isobel smiled. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"You have the best aunt ever who may have brought a present for you."

"A present!"

"A present," she nodded pulling a lego set from her bag on the table.

"It's a rocket!" Elliot's eyes lit up. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Why don't you go get it started while I talk to your dads for a little bit more and then I'll come in and help you finish it?"

"Okay!" he rushed out of the room to his bedroom slamming the door behind him.

"You didn't have to do that, Is," Alex squeezed onto the couch on Michael's other side.

"I just...love seeing him so happy," Isobel sighed. "I haven't been able to make another person happy in so long." Ever since it was revealed that Noah was an alien, Isobel had had a hard time believing any feelings she had were real. She worried about other people's intentions constantly. She didn't know if anything was real anymore.

"That's not true," Michael shook his head and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. "We love you."

"So much," Alex chimed in. She smiled sadly and nodded.

"So, Max still doesn't want Chlo to know?" And just like that she was Isobel again almost as if it were a switch in her brain.

"No," Michael shook his head.

"Did you tell her?" Alex asked quietly.

"What?" she looked at them. "What is it?"

"Max thinks Chlo may have his powers, too..." Michael said softly. "And he thinks I'm a bad parent because I explained all the alien stuff to Elliot."

"All the alien stuff?" Isobel asked. "Including Noah?"

"We...we didn't quite get there yet," Alex answered after a moment.

"Let me," she pleaded. "When I'm ready and when he's ready. Please." Michael and Alex glanced at each other and slowly nodded to each other simultaneously. "Thank you," she let out a breath. She smiled until she felt her phone buzz. She glanced at it and the nervousness was back.

"What's wrong?" Michael stiffened.

"Nothing," she blushed. "I...I have a date tonight."

"Who?" Michael panicked, his protective side coming out.

"We're happy for you," Alex tried to calm Michael.

"Thanks," she shook her head smiling. "I've never been nervous for a date before...It's weird."

"Who?" Michael repeated.

"Maria," she said so softly Michael and Alex were sure they imagined it.

"DeLuca?"

"DeLuca," Isobel nodded. "Is that weird?"

"No," Michael shook his head. "Happy for you."

"Good," she smiled. "I'm gonna go check on Elliot."

Michael nodded and watched her leave the room. "It...it's weird, right?" he glanced at Alex.

"It doesn't have to be."

"But my sister going on a date with my ex-girlfriend is weird, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry for no update last week! I had finals, but now that it's summer, I should be back on track. Come talk to me on tumblr if you want to. (I'm bored with so much free time now!) -michaelneverlooksaway


End file.
